quatre quarts
by labelle7711
Summary: Prener un quart de personnages aux caractères assez spéciaux, ajouter un quart de situations toutes aussi déroutantes, melanger avec un quart de drame et verser y un quart de romance. Le tout à consommer sans modération.Tous humains
1. It run cats and dogs

hi tout le monde c'est mon premier chapitre alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez (même un c'est trop nul casse toi! .. euh non je plaisante). bonne lecture

** OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**POV Bella**

Biip...biip ...biip

_Oh merde! C'est quoi sa encore? Ah oui mince mon réveil! Ce_ fut avec une nonchalance poussée à l'extrême que j'éteignis mon réveil. Enfin éteindre c'était trop dire je l'avais balancé d'un coup de main au sol.

_Ben ouais faut pas me chercher dès le matin! Même si tu n'es qu'un réveil!_

8H. _tu as une longue journée qui t'attend Bella!_

Je me levai et je constatai dans le miroir que j'avais énormément de boulot à faire et que si je ne dépêchais pas je risquerais d'être en retard pour mon inscription à la fac et pire pour mon rendez- vous avec Carmen!

J'étais surexcitée comme tout! Les cours allais enfin recommencer! Pas que j'étais pressé de retourner en cours mais j'allais enfin retrouver mes amis. Notre petite bande pas si petite que sa à vrai dire. Pendant les vacances on s'était pas beaucoup pour ainsi dire pas du tout vu. Chacun étant parti de son coté en vacances avec sa famille ou en amoureux, comme Angéla et Ben.

Moi... et bien j'avais travaillé. Et oui les autres vont à la mer, à la montagne, dans d'autres pays, et moi j'ai travaillé pour payer mes cours.

J'ouvrais mes stores pour aérer un peu ma chambre et je remarquai qu'il ne faisait pas très beau aujourd'hui et qu'une pluie menaçait. Malgré le fait qu'on soit au mois d'aout en plein été, Seattle restait Seattle.

_Alors étape 1: me trouver quoi porter. Et sa c'est pas la chose la plus facile! Déjà on élimine tout ce qui est pantalon, trop serré... donc il nous reste soit une robe, une jupe ou short... tout ce qui est court à bannir. Donc il nous reste... jupe longue, robe longue. _

Et finalement je choisis, une robe longue turquoise avec des fleurs multicolores. Et comme elle arborait un dos nu, je mettrais ma petite veste noir doré au cas où. Et voilà, c'était parfait pour camoufler l'horreur que j'avais sur toute ma jambe droite!

Et oui, tout ce cinéma pour camoufler cette attèle qui occupait toute ma jambe! Je ne savais même pas comment je m'était faite une entorse pareil au genou! Disons que je tombais tellement de fois dans la journée, que je ne savais pas laquelle des chutes m'avais fichu dans un état pareil. Peu importe, même si des béquilles sa ne pouvaient pas se cacher au moins l'attèle passerait ni vu ni connu. Je me demandai ce que les autres diraient:

«_ oh mon dieu, Bella, comment tu t'es fait sa? _Angéla

_En fait non pas besoin de savoir comment tu t'es fait sa!_ Mike

_Mais bon fallait bien que sa t'arrive un jour ou l'autre._ Tyler

_N'empêche que c'est bientôt la rentrée et tu seras obliger de venir en cours comme __sa _? Carmen

_Ooooh ma pauvre Bella chérieee!! _Jacob » blablabla.

Oui oui j'imaginais très bien leur air moqueur. mais bon j'avais l'habitude puisque j'étais pareil!

_Ensuite étape 2: douche, coiffure, et maquillage ultra léger, le temps est lourd alors pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes._

Et voilà, en 1h j'étais fin prête. Puisqu'on avait rendez vous avec Carmen à 10h pour s'inscrire il me restait à peine 30min pour prendre un petit déjeuner correcte.

_Direction la cuisine. Alors qu'est ce que je peux bien engloutir, ce matin? Hum... tiens je vais me faire des œufs! … avec des toasts, et... du jus d'orange! Voilà sa c'est ce que j'appelle un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom! _

_Bon il est l'heure d'y aller. _

J'enfilais mes sandales dorées quand je reçu un message de Carmen.

_salut bee_

_ramènes avec toi un parapluie, pour un être étrange dénommée Edward._

_Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. _

_Et sois pas en retard. _

_Bisous. Carmenounette._

_Alors comme sa il pleuvait? Et qui c'était ce Edward? _

_Ah peut être son parapluie! _

On avait pour coutume d'appeler nos parapluies par des noms.

_Mais je croyais que le sien s'appelait oscar? _

_Peut-être qu'il s'est cassé et que maintenant c'est un nouveau. Ouais sa doit être __sa. _

_Et pourquoi je dois lui ramener un parapluie à son parapluie? _

_Ben... pour lui tenir compagnie. _

_Bizarre cette histoire._

_Pas plus bizarre que toi qui te parle à toi même!_

J'enfilai ma veste en souriant face à ma folie et j'attrapai mon sac au passage.

Pendant que je fermais la porte de la maison, je me rendis compte, qu'on était mardi aujourd'hui et que Renée, ma mère, et Phil, mon beau père, rentraient demain de leur vacances en France.

_Mince j'avais complètement oublié. _

_Comme d'habitude Bella, comme d'habitude..._

_Note pour moi même: faire des courses pour le repas._

Sur le chemin vers l'université de Seattle, je me rendis compte que j'avais aussi oublié de prendre un parapluie!

_Oh merde. Carmenounette va me tuer! Putain, je suis vraiment trop tête en l'air!_

Pas le temps de retourner à la maison, je serais en retard. Bah... c'était pas bien grave je lui dirais que j'avais oublié. Elle savait de tout façon à quel point je pouvais être tête en l'air parfois. _Faut pas s'attendre à des miracles avec moi. Nouvelle année, même Bella!_

Arrivé à destination, je remarquai le monde qu'il y avait et décidai d'appeler Carmen pour savoir où elle était exactement afin de ne pas me garer trop loin. Mieux valait éviter les longues marches surtout avec mon attèle et mes béquilles!

**-ey, la miss, t'es où?**

**-Ben... à la fac.**

**-Oui sa je sais et moi aussi! mais t'es où exactement? Pour que je sache où me garer.**

**-Ah je suis du côté de l'accueil. De toute façon c'est là qu'ont lieu les inscriptions.**

**-Ok j'arrive tout de suite.**

**-Ok à toute.**

je raccrochai et me rendis à l'endroit convenu. En sortant de la voiture, je remarquais que certains regards étaient braqués sur moi.

Bon, disons que j'avais l'habitude de toutes sortes de regards: les envieux (mon apparence n'était pas si déplaisante que sa à ce qui paraît ), les moqueurs( et oui faire le pitre à longueur de journée, c'était du tout moi), et maintenant j'avais droit au regard curieux ( c'est vrai que malgré mes béquilles ma démarche était un peu déformé à cause de ma jambe droite maintenue immobile par l'attèle, on aurait dit un pingouin à une jambe essayant de faire une course!), pour couronner le tout ma robe turquoise avec ses fleurs multicolores n'était pas la plus discrète qui soit.

Mais bon je m'en foutais de ces gens comme de ma première culotte! Alors...

J'aperçus Carmen au loin. Comme d'habitude elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux bruns à la limite du noir lui tombait en cascade dans le dos,et je remarquai qu'ils étaient devenus incroyablement longs, la robe qu'elle portait était simple, juste une robe fourreau noire, mais sur elle on aurait dit l'une des plus grandes création de la mode, bien sur malgré son 1m70 elle était toujours perché sur des talons, ceux là rouge s'accordant parfaitement avec son sac et son rouge à lèvres.

Carmen était une de ces filles qui avait l'apparence digne d'une star hollywoodienne et qui le savait alors elle l'utilisait à bon escient comme elle même le disait. Mais à la différence de ces filles, elle ne se résumait pas juste à son apparence: elle avait un cœur et une sensibilité hors du commun, elle était capable de s'approprier les problèmes des autres avec une telle facilité, elle ne se prenait absolument pas la tête et contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait laisser transparaitre n'était pas du tout superficielle.

Je connaissais Carmen depuis le lycée. On fréquentait le même lycée, à Forks, ma ville natale. Mais disons qu'on ne se côtoyait pas vraiment. Parce que contrairement à maintenant , elle était assez renfermé sur elle même, et passait la plupart de son temps avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Elle nous évitait mes amis et moi, et répondait que très rarement voir jamais à nos discussions ou autres invitations.

Tout avait brusquement changé quand je l'avais aperçu pour la première fois à la fac. J'avais d'abord eu du mal à la reconnaître. C'était vrai qu'au lycée camouflé sous ses sweats et autres jogging on ne distinguait que très faiblement ses courbes avantageuses, et toute cette sensualité qui aujourd'hui était sa marque de fabrique.

Sauf qu'étant dans une ville inconnue, une université avec des proportions étonnantes, et un nombre d'élèves à peuplé une ville, elle a décidé de se rapprocher de nous, anciens élèves de Forks.

Alors on avaient formé « le clan des Forks sans le K » comme on aimait l'appeler. Il était constitué de Carmen, Angéla, Ben ,Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren et moi. Malgré cette première année à l'université de Seattle, on était resté toujours le même groupe et avions exclu malgré nous d'autres nouveaux amis. D'après ma mère, notre bloc déjà constitué devait faire un peu peur aux autres première année, qui eux arrivaient aux comte goutte. Et avouons qu'avec nos airs blasés, on avait pas du tout l'air de première année! On s'était dès le premier jour très bien inséré au sein de la fac, surtout avec Jessica et Lauren qui en un rien de temps connaissait la fac comme leur poche et toute la vie des élèves comme si elles les connaissaient depuis des années. On les avaient d'ailleurs surnommées les « maires de S.U ( Seattle university) ». J'espérais vraiment que cette année serait aussi magique que la précédente!

Carmen qui venait de remarquer ma présence marcha vers moi. Et je remarquai qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses cotés.

_Tiens elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle viendrait avec quelqu'un. _

_C'est peut être son frère. _

_Oui sa devrait être sa. _

Car celui qui s'avançait vers moi avait une beauté à couper le souffle tout comme Carmen. Il n'y avait certes pas de ressemblance à proprement parlé avec elle, mais il avait le visage dessiné à la perfection. Comme si ces trais avec été tracé avec une habileté hors du commun. Et ses cheveux attirèrent mon regard un instant, ils étaient auburn, entre le roux et le blond mais surtout complètement en pagaille! Je n'avais jamais vu pareille coiffure, si on pouvait appelé sa une coiffure! J'aurais plutôt dit un foutoir, oui voilà, un vrai foutoir!

Je remarquais qu'il avait le visage un peu fermé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de glisser quelque chose à Carmen dans les oreilles.

_Euh... peut être pas son frère à vrai dire. _

Effectivement à la façon dont il a couvait des yeux c'était à peine dissimulé qu'il était le nouveau joujou de Carmen. Car oui pour Carmen les mecs étaient tous des joujoux faits pour tuer un peu le temps. Mais je ressentais tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Le pauvre s'il savait dans quoi il s'était embarqué!

À peine était elle arrivé devant moi qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras et nous crions comme des folles à se faire des bisous et sautiller partout!

**- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

**- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**- Oh, comment tu m'as manqué bell's!!!!**

**- Et toi aussi, ma Carmenounette! Et dis donc, c'est vacances ne t'ont fait que du bien apparemment!**

**- Ah bon? dis elle l'insouciance feinte, en faisant un tour sur elle même.**

**- Ah au fait bell's, je te présente Edward. Edward... Bella ma meilleure amie, et Bella... Edward, l'être étrange dont je t'ai parlé.**

**- Salut dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.**

_Oh mon dieu, en plus d'être un dieu vivant, il sent terriblement bon._

**- Salut Bella. Et hum...c'est quoi cette histoire d'être étrange?**

**- Oh rien. Oublies. Bon bee tu viens? On va être en retard pour les inscriptions!**

J'étais un peu gêné sans même savoir pourquoi. Disons, qu'avec mon petit handicap je ne me sentais déjà pas tout à fait à l'aise. Je décidai donc de marcher le plus lentement possible!

**-OH PUTAIN!!! ISABELLA SWAN QU'EST CE QUI T'EST ARRIVE?**

Ah! Apparemment elle venait tout juste de remarquer mes deux nouveaux bras. Pour réponse je soulevai légèrement ma robe et lui montrai mon attèle.

- **Chute quelconque,** dis- je sur un ton désinvolte, en la voyant me faire des gros yeux. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux allais sortir de sa tête tellement qu'elle les avaient agrandi. ** Oh c'est bon on ne va pas en faire tout un plat Carmenounette! Je suis tombée et voilà. Comme d'habitude quoi. Sauf que là... bah... il s'est trouvé que sa ma fait une déchirure au niveau d'un ligament du genou.**

Tout d'un coup elle explosa de rire, et je la suivis dans ce fou rire.

**- T... tu sais … quoi? Je … je suis... pas... éto... étonée... pour un sou! Pa... Par contre... pour... pour... la rentrée... sa n'i.... n'ira... pas du tout avec …la robe que... que... j'avais prévu... que t... tu portes.** Dit elle en deux spasmes.

**- Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'aurais plus d'ici une semaine. deux jours juste avant la rentrée!**

**- Ah ouf! Dit elle soulagée, J'ai vraiment eu peur! Mais bon rien d'inquiétant. Au fait Edward, tu parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui.**

**- Disons que vous deux côte à côte sa m'effraie un peu! Je me demande si je n'ai pas atterri dans un asile de fou.**

**- Fait gaffe à tes mots Edward, je suis peut-être handicapé d'une jambe, mais mes poings ne le sont pas et j'ai deux bras supplémentaires, **dis je avec un sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était juste une blague.

Pour réponse il m'esquissa un sourire, qui me fit rougir instantanément!

**- Bon y va! Je suis trop impatiente que tu sois avec nous Edward! Tu verras les autres vont super bien t'accueillir! D'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne sont là?**

**- En fait euh... ils se sont inscrits la semaine dernière. Mais moi j'attendais que tu reviennes des vacances pour qu'on vienne ensemble.**

**- Ah ok! bell's t'es un amour.**

**- Je sais, je sais...**

On allait directement au secrétariat,et nous inscrivîmes rapidement, car on entrait tous en 2eme année section arts et lettres, avec certes des options différentes. J'avais choisis littérature options théâtre, Carmen options cinéma et Edward, options musique.

Donc nous aurons la plupart de nos cours en commun, excepté les options qui pour ainsi dire occupait la moitié de notre emploi du temps.

Comme on avait terminé ce pourquoi nous étions là, on décida de se rendre dans un restaurant du centre ville pour manger. En marchant ( enfin moi je ne marchais pas vraiment j'étais à mi chemin entre sauter et trainer des pieds) vers nos voitures, je remarquais qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir._ Et voilà, je savais que sa allais flotter!_ On s'abrita alors sous le porche d'un des bâtiments les plus proches.

**-dis Bella, il est où le parapluie que je t'avais demandé?**

**-euh, justement. Disons que je l'ais un peu oublié!**

**-Raahh, Bella, Bella, Bella, quand tu veux tu peux tout retenir, même des pièces de théâtre d'au moins 200 pages, mais quand il s'agit de chose simple et banale, genre une phrase « ramènes un parapluie » tu oublies!**

**-« ramènes un parapluie pour un être étrange dénommée Edward »**

**-bref, on s'en fout! Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disait?! Tu t'en souviens même de la phrase exacte!**

**-Oh mais c'est pas grave. Mais je croyais que tu avais oscar?**

**-Non. Oscar , a définitivement rendu l'âme! La semaine dernière sous une pluie battante. Il n'a pas su résisté face au vent terrible. Snif... snif... dit elle, en faisant semblant d'essuyer des larmes sous ses yeux.**

**-Ooohhh pauvre oscar!! une fraction de seconde de silence pour cet être en fer et bois et de noir vêtu.... ****Je comprends que tu soit aussi triste, des parapluies comme lui, résistant à tout sortes de vent, de tempête, il y en avait pas tant que sa, tu sais...snif... je ne pense pas qu'un jour t'arrivera à trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom, qui t'accompagnera à travers Seattle! Snif...**

**-Définitivement timbrées!! AU SECOUUUUURS MAMAN J'AI PEUUUUUR!!!!!**

**-Edward! Franchement tu me fais honte! Comment tu te comportes en public, c'est inadmissible, en plus devant mon amie que tu connais à peine?! Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable! Elle avait pris tout à coup un air très sérieux qui me faisait rire au vue de la situation.**

**-Han han Edward, vraiment pas sortable! Tu ne l'as pas si bien éduquée que sa Carmen?!**

**-Que voulez vous très chère, ma foi de nos jours il devient très complexe de s'occuper de cas tel que lui.**

**-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!! Bon quand vous aurez finis de critiquer mon éducation on pourra y aller, parce qu'on aurait dis que la pluie s'est calmé. Ou plutôt elle a eu pitié de moi.**

**-LA FERME EDWARD!!!** disons nous en cœur.

Je me rendis compte que venant de moi sa devait lui paraître étrange vu qu'on se connaissait à peine.

**-euh... désolée, j'aurai peut-être pas du te dire sa!**

**-oh non, c'est bon. Je t'ai bien traité de timbrée, alors on es à égalité. Pour l'instant en tant que presque amis.**

**-pourquoi je sens qu'on en a pas fini?**

**-oh je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater cette année « bee ».** dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

A cet instant je remarquais qu'il avait des yeux incroyablement verts et emprunts d'une profondeur à fleur de peau. J'avais l'impression que son regard me traversait de part en part et qu'il voyait à travers moi, qu'il « me voyait » vraiment. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rougi qu'à cet instant. _Oui cette année restera marqué dans ma vie, je le sens._


	2. un truc de dingue

_d'abord un grand merci à toutes: celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ou en alerts, et à ma première revieweuse ( tipiland), et aussi celles qui ont juste lu et qui sont partis ( PS: la prochaine laissé un petite mot genre " coucou je suis passé par là" sa fait toujours plaisir ^^). sur ce bonne lecture du second chapitre._

_**OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**_

**_POV BELLA_**

L'arrivée au restaurant ne s'était pas fait dans la plus grande discrétion.

On avait pour habitude Carmen et moi, lorsqu'on était sur des grandes voies de pousser nos joujoux un peu plus fort que la normale. On était complètement dingue de vitesse et on avait les voitures pour, alors pourquoi s'en priver?!

Pour mes 18ans et en même temps mon entrée à la fac Charlie , mon père, m'avait offert « cutie ». Un range rover flambant neuf d'un bleu électrique. Totalement moi. En temps normal j'aurai refusé un de ces cadeaux ou tout autre chose venant de lui, mais je rentrais à la fac, je n'avais pas de voiture, j'étais fauchée et je refusais de demander à ma mère. Alors je l'avais acceptée. En plus, c'est la couleur qui m'avait fait craquée. Si elle avait été noire je ne l'aurais surement pas prise! Je savais aussi que pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice, financièrement parlant. Si je ne l'avais pas prise, elle aurait surement appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Charlie était concessionnaire automobile à port angeles mais résidait à Forks. Alors si on voulait voir il ne s'était pas foulé pour m'offrir cette voiture. Mais venant de Charlie c'était le maximum que je puisse obtenir de lui.

Carmen quand à elle avait une audi A5 grise.

Ce qui m'avait paru surprenant c'était que Edward nous suive dans notre « mini course ». Apparemment lui aussi était un dingue de vitesse et faut dire que sa voiture m'avait tout de suite mis l'eau à bouche. BORDEL IL AVAIT UNE ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH!! In. Cro. Yable! Je n'en revenais pas! Je m'était demandé si un jour quand on serait vraiment amis, il voudra bien me laisser la conduire.

On était tout les trois morts de rire, lorsqu'on sortis de nos voitures et se dirigeait vers le restaurant. Edward avait bien sur gagné la course. La voiture de Carmen ne faisait pas le poids et moi j'avais un pied H-S. Alors mouais victoire facile. La prochaine fois on verra bien.

_Sa veut dire que tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaine fois..._

_oh toi, fermes la!_

_Hihihi..._

En plus de rigoler intérieurement, je souriais et secouai ma tête. Définitivement folle!

**- Pourquoi tu souris?** Me demanda Edward

-** Rien. Pour rien.**

**- Hum... c'est faux! On ne rigoles jamais pour rien. On sait toujours pourquoi on rigoles. Mais soit on ne veut simplement pas le faire partager, soit c'est tellement embarrassant qu'on ne veut aussi pas le faire partager. Mais jamais pour rien. Alors toi c'est pour quoi?**

**- Je ne veux simplement pas le faire partager. Ben oui on se connait à peine je ne vais pas te révéler mes plus sombres secrets.**

**- Et tes plus sombres secrets te font rire?**

**- Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.**

**- Bon vous venez? j'ai réussi à nous dégotter une excellente table.**

Pendant qu'on attendait, Edward et moi, comme on avait pas réservé et que vu l'heure et la fréquentation du resto, il y avait du monde. Alors Carmen avait fait les yeux doux au serveur. Du coup, on avait pas simplement eu une table, mais une table super bien placée. Elle était dans un coin reclus de la pièce et était face à la baie vitré donnant accès au jardin extérieur.

J'avais travaillé durement pendant ces vacances en accumulant trois boulots, mais bon je n'allais pas pouvoir me permettre souvent ce genre de resto.

Pendant qu'on s'installait, Edward me tira ma chaise et aussi celle de Carmen.

**- WOW, SA EXISTE**!! m'exclamai je, toute ahurie.

**- Quoi?** Me demanda t-il. L'air un peu confus.

**- Ben les mecs galants. Je croyais que la maison, n'en fabriquaient plus des comme sa, depuis l'an 40?!**

**- et bien... faut croire que je suis un modèle d'exception!**

**- Nan! Je dirais que tu as été fabriqué avant!** Dis je l'air moqueuse.

Le serveur de l'entrée, nous ramena les cartes et quelques apéritifs. Je remarquais que ses yeux ne faisait que des aller-retours entre moi et Carmen. Celle ci lui adressa un clin d'œil, et il partit tout sourire.

**- Carmen qu'est ce qu'il y a? **Demandai je suspicieuse

**- Oh rien!** Dis t-elle en pouffant.

**- Définitivement pas «rien»!**

**- Carmen?**

**- Bon d'accord! J'ai promis au serveur de... hum... luifilertonnuméro !**

**- QUOI???** m'écriai je en manquant de m'étouffer avec les petits biscuits salées que je mangeais.

**- chuuuuut!** fit une vieille dame assise à la table en face de nous.

**- MAIS... **tentais je de m'expliquer.

**- Chuuuuut!**

**- MAIS, MAIS...**

**- CHUUUUT!!**

**- OH VOS GUEULES A VOUS! Mais t'es malade de faire une chose pareil?**

**- han han Bella, vraiment pas sortable! Tu ne l'as pas si bien éduquée que sa Carmen?!** Dit Edward en s'esclaffant.

**- Oh toi c'est bon. Mesdames, messieurs. Veillez nous excuser pour ce léger dérangement. Mais il se trouve que mon amie ici présente viens de surprendre mon plus qu'ami ici présent, **dit elle en me désignant de la main puis Edward ,** en pleine séance d'autosatisfaction en dessous de la table. Je crois que c'est la vue du serveur qui la mis dans cet état et pas moi et mes innombrables mouvements de jambes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**- QUOI???!! MAIS TES FOLLE MA PAROLE??!! **s'exclama Edward

Edward avait les yeux qui allaient lui sortir par les oreilles. Moi j'étais tellement plié en deux que j'avais du mal à respirer à plus forte raison parler! Wah là Carmen avait tapé fort. Pour toute réponse je lui tapai dans les mains.

**- Alors Edward... tu ne m'a... m'avais jamais dit qu... que t'étais de ce bord,** dis je en essayant de me calmer.

**- d'accord... d'accord... , je n'aurais pas du me moquer de Bella c'est sa?**

**- Et ouais, celui qui s'attaque au duo infernale, souffrira jusqu'à … jusqu'à... une forte saignée anale!** Dis je en haussant les épaules.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon cul, mais pour le votre, parce que je vous promets une vengeance digne d' EDWARD LE GRAND! MOUAAAHH AH AH MOUAAAAHH AH AH MOUAAAHHH AH **

**- ouais ouais cours toujours, j'arrive. Bon c'est quand vous voulez qu'on mange les enfants. Et Carmen, bien joué le changement de sujet. Mais ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié avec l'histoire du serveur.**

**- On fait comme on peut,** dit elle en me tirant la langue.

Cette fois ci ce fût une serveuse qui nous rapporta ce qu'on avait commandé. Moi j'avais pris des capellini au pesto, Edward de la ratatouille niçoise et Carmen des nouilles sautées aux milles épices. Aujourd'hui au menu c'était les saveurs du monde. Je remarquai que la serveuse essayais en vain de se faire remarquer par Edward. Mais la pauvre il n'avait d'yeux que pour Carmen. Elle en revanche avait l'air bien plus captivé par ses nouilles que par les regards en biais et les sourires en coin de ce dernier. Il avait détourné ses yeux d'elle et surpris mon regard sur eux. Il m'adressa un sourire mais il n'atteignais pas ses yeux. Malgré tout je sentais la chaleur afflué à mes joues. Je retournai vivement la tête dans mon assiette.

_Merde je rougis encore! __Faudrait que j'ai une petite conversation avec elle à propos d' Edward, parce qu'il a l'air d'être un mec bien et je sais pas ce qu'elle compte en faire!_

_Ouais c'est sa! Dis plutôt que..._

_Rooh toi c'est quand que tu la mets en sourdine! _

_Jamais! _

**- euh... je reviens tout de suite. Vous n'avez n'avez qu'à faire plus connaissance! 5 minutes.**

Carmen se leva et en passant près de moi elle me chuchota dans l'oreille:

**- tu peux embêter Edward pour moi s'il te plaît?**

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

**- Et bien , il dit que tu l'intimides. Alors fait le chier pour moi!**

**- N'importe quoi!**

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand elle sortit du restaurant muni de son portable. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais elle me le dira surement plus tard.

Un silence tendu s'installa. On pouvait même entendre le bruit de nos couverts. À ma grande surprise ce fût Edward qui commença à parler en premier.

**- alors Bella, d'après ce que Carmen m'a dit, tu habites à Seattle?**

**- Ouaip. Il y a ma mère qui habite à West Corney avec mon beau père et hum... elle préfère que j'habite avec elle que sur le campus parce que... enfin c'est compliqué.**

Sur tout les sujets qu'il aurait pu abordé fallait qu'il me parle de sa! Il aurait pu me parler de … je ne sais pas moi, de la météo!

**- désolé. Je ne voulait pas abordé un sujet délicat.**

**- Oh non t'inquiètes. C'est bon.**

**- Bon ok. On recommence tout à zéro. J'ai une idée passe moi ta carte d'identité.**

**- Quoi? Pourquoi?**

**- Passe la moi. Sa s'appelle faire connaissance!**

**- Non! J'ai une tête débile sur ma photo!**

**- Je te passerais la mienne aussi bien sûr. Et tu pourras jamais faire pire que ma photo! Donc fait moi voir. S'il te plaiiiit? **Dit il en faisant une moue que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Et qui me fit rougir en un instant. _Encore!_ Il sourit comme s'il savait l'effet que cette mimique avait eu sur moi.

**- Sa s'appelle le visage « made-by-cullen ». c'est ma sœur qui me l'a appris. Et toute la famille le maitrise à la perfection. Avec sa on ne peut rien nous refusé!**

**- Oh tricheur! Alors comme sa t'as une sœur?**

**- Oui mais change pas de sujet. Ta carte?** Dit il en me tendant la main.

J'eus pour réflexe de lui taper dedans et de lui serrer la main en rigolant.

**- salut enchanté moi c'est Bella. Et toi?**

**- Bella....**

**- ok ok tiens.** Dis je en fouillant dans mon sac et lui tendant ma carte.

**- Mais d'abord je veux la tienne.**

**- Tiens.** Dit il en me tendant la sienne.

On procéda à l'échange au même moment. Je remarquai qu'il sourcilla face à mon vernis bleu électrique tout comme ma voiture.

**- friand du bleu?**

**- Ouai quelque chose comme sa.**

Au lieu de regarder sa carte que j'avais entre mes mains, je le fixais pendant qu'il paraissait extrêmement concentré sur la mienne. Je me cachai derrière mes mains. Je détestais ma photo, j'avais 5 ans et le pouce à moitié fourré dans ma bouche. En écartant mon index et mon majeur, j'aperçus Edward rire. Voilà je savais qu'il allait se foutre de moi! Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait l'intimider et pas l'inverse?!

Je décidai de regarder à mon tour sa photo. Oooooh qu'il était mignon. Il devait avoir 10 ans grand maximum, il avait les cheveux tout autant en pagaille voir même plus, un pansement au niveau du sourcil gauche et semblait vraiment contrarié. Mais, le pire c'est que son visage avait vraiment une teinte particulière, sauf que comme la photo n'était pas en couleur sa lui donnait une couleur grise très foncée à la limite du kaki. Étrange. Et … et...

**- ah ah ah tu t'appelles Marie!**

**- Et toi Anthony!**

On s'esclaffaient tout les deux sur nos 2eme prénoms un peu vieillots!

**- c'est le même prénom que ma grand mère,** me dit il en souriant.

**- C'est le dérivé du prénom de la mère à Charlie, c'est mon père.** Précisais je quand je le vis me lancer un regard interrogateur. **Elle s'appelait maria, mais comme je m'appelle déjà Isabella ma mère à préférer le réduire à marie.**

**- Ah ouai, j'ai vu sa. alors comme sa tu t'appelles Isabella?**

**- Hum... je préfères qu'on m'appelle juste Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa a toujours été comme sa.**

**- alors «juste Bella» tu es très mignonne sur cette photo à … quel âge?**

**- 5 ans.**

**- Et tu vois pas pire que la mienne!**

**- D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce jour là?**

Il se mit à rigoler avant même de parler. Je me disait bien qu'une anecdote ce cachait derrière cette photo.

**- en fait la veille je m'étais battu à l'école, j'avais quoi... 9ans. Et le soir en rentrant je m'étais fait grondé comme c'est pas permis par mes parents. Sauf que pour mon grand mon frère ce n'était pas assez. Alors le lendemain matin, il savait qu'on allait faire nos pièces d'identités. Sa faisait 2 semaines que ma mère n'arrêtait pas de nous souler avec. Donc le matin , le salaud il avait mis du colorant alimentaire dans mon gel douche. En sortant de la salle de bain , j'étais tout simplement vert! Sauf que je n'avais pas le temps pour faire tout disparaître donc ben je suis partis comme sa! J'étais furax et j'ai pas parlé à mon frère pendant un truc comme 2 semaines! J'ai retenu la leçon qu'à l'avenir je ne devais pas tapé quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais en dehors de l'école!**

**- Plutôt téméraire?**

**- Avant ouais. Mais bon je me suis assagi. Maintenant je rivalise presque avec Ghandi. Faites l'amour pas la guerre. Hey mais c'est bientôt ton anniversaire! Tu vas avoir quoi... 20ans!**

**- Ouais, c'est dans 3 semaines.**

**- Je note. Anniversaire de Bella, le 13 septembre. Et voilà une date de plus à s'en souvenir à partir de maintenant.**

**- Et toi t'as eu 22ans? Comment sa se fait, tu rentres en 2eme année pourtant non?**

**- En fait après le secondaire... hum... je suis partit quelques temps en Europe et... enfin...**

**- Sujet délicat?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Désolé.**

**- Pas grave.**

Je lui rendis sa carte et repris la mienne. Quand Carmen arriva.

**- désolé, les enfants. Je ne vous aies pas trop manqué?**

**- Non pas du tout, Anthony est de très bonne compagnie.** Dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Et Marie aussi.**

**- Ben je vois que le courant passe bien. Cool. J'avais peur que sa se passe mal entre vous. Dites moi, vous avez déjà commandez vos desserts?**

**- Euh... non** répondis je. **On t'attendais.**_ En réalité on y avait même pas pensé._

Chacun commanda un dessert puis paya sa note respective malgré les protestations d' Edward pour tout payer. D'après lui, l'éducation qu'il a reçu lui indiquait que c'était toujours à l'homme de payer l'addition. Sauf qu'avec les 2 filles les plus féministes qui soit, la femme pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle même. Donc on arriva à la conclusion que chacun réglait pour sa consommation.

En sortant du restaurant, le serveur jeta un regard en biais à Carmen avant de finalement se décider à s'approcher de moi. _Oh zut, je l'avais oublié celui là! Je vais quand même pas lui donner mon numéro, si? Rooh, et puis merde!! il est pas si moche que sa et il a l'air sympa, mais... mais... non. Je ne peux pas. JE NE PEUX PAS!!_

**- Euh... Bella, c'est sa? Hum...**

**- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que mon amie t'as promis, mais NON. Ok? Sur ce chiao, et bon service!**

**- Et toi Carmen, arrête de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, sa commence à devenir vraiment lassant!**

Je me dirigeais hâtivement vers le parking, énervé, à la fois contre moi même, contre Carmen, contre ce serveur, et contre tout les hommes! Carmen le savait! _Qu'est ce qu'elle croie? Que je suis comme elle? Je suis désolée mais le monde ne tourne pas __autour de ce qu'elle veut! Je fais les choses comme je le sens! Elle le sait! ELLE LE SAIT! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle essaie de me forcer la main? POURQUOI? _Je sentais la colère monter en moi, le temps devenait de plus en plus lourd et m'oppressait. L'espace se réduisait et l'impression d'enfermement à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur faisait accélérer mon pouls à un vitesse tellement folle que je l'entendait pulser dans mes oreilles. Je me réfugiais dans ma voiture quand j'entendis taper contre la vitre.

**- Bella! Bella! Ouvre , s'il te plait! Bella!**

Carmen! Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait encore? Arrête_ Bella, tu sais très bien pourquoi elle l'a fait. Dans le fond elle n'a pas tort. _Oui mais c'était trop rapide, trop précipité pour moi. _Si tu le dis, mais n'accuse pas Carmen, parce qu'elle essaye de t'aider._ Pff, c'est quoi cet inconscient, trop raisonnable pour moi! _Mais au moins moi j'ai raison!_

Je baissai ma vitre, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, me brisa le cœur. Carmen, les larmes aux yeux, avec un regard penaud qui montrait qu'elle était vraiment désolée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. _Tu l'as blessée une fois de plus!_ Je ne faisais que sa, lui faire de la peine, alors qu'elle restait toujours à mes côtés.

**- désolé, Carmen. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Je suis un peu fatigué et j'ai un peu les nerfs à vifs. Mais t'inquiètes pas. Ok?**

Je la pris dans mes bras,

**- je sais que t'as voulu bien faire mais je crois que c'est encore trop tôt. Excuse moi, pour sa, pour tout.**

**- Je suis désolée, bee...**

et lui murmurais à l'oreille:

**- t'as pas à t'excuser. C'est à moi de le faire. Ey, je crois que t'as oublier ton rencard.** Dis-je en apercevant Edward, derrière Carmen un peu en retrait. _Mince, je l'avais oublié lui, il va me prendre pour une folle furieuse! _Carmen avait un peu l'habitude de mes humeurs parfois violentes, mais lui...

**- Euh Carmen, évites de lui raconter tu veux?**

**- Mais bien sur! Tu croyais quand même pas que...**

**- Je sais. Mais vous semblez très proches, plus que d'habitude avec les autres ,et enfin... au cas où ce serait sérieux...**

**- t'inquiètes pas. Et hum... oui. Je l'aime vraiment bien Edward. Il est... différent**.

En disant cela, elle avait une étincelle qui apparût dans son regard. Me voilà un peu rassuré, peut être qu'après tout avec Edward, ce serait différent.

Je lui fit un dernier bisous, un signe de main à Edward et démarrai. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à parler avec lui.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, née le 10 juin 1988 à Chicago. Un être de plus qui viens d'entrer dans ma vie, à moins que je viens juste de le faire en sortir._


	3. save kids

Sur le chemin du retour, je me garais sur le parking d'un air de jeux pour me calmer. Je me rappelai que j'avais des courses à faire vu que demain Renée et Phil rentraient à la maison. Sauf qu'à ce moment précis je ne me sentais pas capable de faire une telle chose. J'avais juste besoin de renter chez moi, m'enfermer sous ma couette et ne plus penser à rien. Je pensais alors à la seule chose que je faisais quand je me retrouvais dans cet état. Je pris mon portable et composais machinalement le numéro.

**- Allo? Allo? Bella je sais que c'est toi**. Réponds.

**- Jacob. **Dis je dans un murmure

**- Bella! Où es tu? J'arrive tout de suite!**

**- Jacob... Jacob...**

Au simple son de sa voix, je me sentis soulagée et des larmes se mirent à traverser leurs chemins habituelles sur mes joues. J'avais la gorge trop serrée et les poumons trop vides pour pouvoir respirer et parler à la fois. Les seuls mots qui arrivaient à franchir ma bouche étaient Jacob. Alors je les répétais inlassablement en y mettant toute ma volonté et mon soulagement de l'avoir à mes côtés.

**- Bella, calme toi. Essayes de respirer. Calme toi d'abord. Après tu me diras où tu es. Allez ma puce tu peux le faire. Respire lentement, ne te concentres que sur ma voix et oublies tout le reste.**

J'écoutais alors ses conseils et me focalisais uniquement sur ma respiration et sa voix. Peu à peu je sentais mes poumons se regonfler et s'abaisser signe que mon souffle revenait mais les larmes silencieuses continuaient toujours de se frayer un passage.

**- Je suis sur le parking de l'air jeux de Middle City. Mais je dois aller à l'épicerie faire des courses alors je ne penses pas que...**

**- Ok. Attends moi là. Je ne suis pas loin je serais là dans 5minutes. Tu ne bouges surtout pas de là!**

Il raccrocha immédiatement. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire que sa ne servait à rien qu'il vienne vu que je me sentais déjà mieux et qu'il avait déjà beaucoup fait pour moi. Mais Jacob était ce qu'il était, s'inquiétant toujours trop pour les personnes qu'il aimait et leur offrant tout ce qu'il pouvait sans rien attendre en retour. Et moi j'en abusait. Je savais qu'en l'appelant, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il laisserait tout tomber pour être à mes côtés et me réconforter mais je l'avais quand même fait. Comme toujours je l'appelais. Je l'utilisais pour arriver à mes fins. J'étais une égoïste perfide et sans cœur. Je jouais avec les sentiments de Jacob en appuyant sur les boutons sensibles. J'avais besoin de lui bien plus qu'il ne pouvais l'imaginer parce qu'il était plus qu'une simple bouée de sauvetage.

D'aussi longtemps que je m'en souviennes, il avait toujours fait partie de ma vie. Nos pères étant très proches, enfants il nous parût naturel d'être très bons amis. Sauf qu'au fil des années, cette amitié s'est transformée en dépendance l'un envers l'autre au point où l'on ne sache plus où se termine les liens de l'amitié et où commence ceux de l'amour. La relation qui me liait à Jacob était souvent incompréhensible mais nous n'avons jamais écouté les commérages et continuons à avancer de la manière que nous jugeons la mieux pour nous. C'est à dire que nos vies étaient entrelacées d'une manière très complexes et qu'ils nous étaient impossible de nous en défaire, surtout moi, même si parfois cette relation s'avère malsaine.

Je sentis des bras chauds m'encercler et ma tête quitta le volant où elle était adossée pour retrouver les épaules qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, dans les moindres courbes, vu le nombre incalculable de fois où elle s'y était retrouvée. Il était venu. Il était là, assis sur le siège passager me réconfortant et essuyant les larmes silencieuses qui continuaient leur flot incessant sur mon visage. Nous restions assis sans rien dire, lui me réconfortant et moi accrochée à son t shirt, humant ce parfum boisé si familier qui m'emplissait les narines et me relaxait. Au bout d'un temps, je ne saurais dire combien, je me sentis vidée et complètement asséchée quand je remarquai que mes larmes avaient cessé de couler.

**- Sa va mieux?** Me demanda t il.

J' hochais la tête en guise de oui avant de m'éclaircir la voix qui après ce torrent devrait être bien rauque. Je me relevai de son épaule afin de regagner ma place.

**- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?**

**- Rien d'important Jake. J'ai juste paniqué pour un rien.**

**- Bella dis moi, s'il te plaît.**

**- Mais c'est bon maintenant, tout va bien, tu es venu je me suis calmée. On oublies pour aujourd'hui tu veux?**

**- Bella... **dit il avant de poussé un soupir d'agacement.

Sa l'énervait que je ne lui dises pas pourquoi je l'avais fait se déplacer. Il devait surement penser que j'avais encore trop rapidement céder à la panique et que je ne savais toujours pas me gérer toute seule, ce qui était le cas.

**- Je sais que tu vas penser que je ne sais pas encore me maitriser toute seule et que je n'arrive toujours pas à gérer certaine situations alors...**

**- Dis moi. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Et c'est à moi seul de dire ce que je penses. Pas à toi de t'en faire des idées complètement fausses!**

**- Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir? Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.**

Encore un soupir d'agacement.

**- Euh... en fait... c'est Carmen qui à promis à un mec de lui filer mon numéro. Et sur le coup sa m'a énervé. C'est tout. Tu vois rien de grave, juste Bella qui fait encore sa froussarde. **Dis je en esquissant un sourire.

**- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a fait sa? Elle sait très bien que c'est encore dur pour toi! aarrghh! Elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. **S'énerva t il.

**- Jake arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Je pense que c'était sa façon à elle de m'aider. C'est tout.**

**- Ben elle aide vachement la gonzesse**!

**- EH! Je t'ai appelé pour m'aider à me calmer mais si c'est pour m'énerver encore plus en disant du mal de ma copine, sors de ma voiture. Je sais que tu ne le portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur mais fais un effort et soit plus compatissant avec elle. S'il te plaît?... Pour moi?**

Jacob et Carmen ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu. Surtout à cause de Jacob, qui n'acceptait pas que je puisse passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber juste pour lui, surtout qu'elle était devenu presque comme une sœur pour moi. Mais ça, il avait un peu de mal à le comprendre.

**- Mouais. N'empêche qu'elle commence à me les casser, cette chichi pom pom.**

**- Jacob black surveille ton langage en ma présence!**

Il me tira la langue en souriant.

**- C'est quoi une chichi pom pom?** Dis je en rigolant face aux expressions toujours tirées par les cheveux de Jacob.

**- Une chichi pom pom. C'est une pom pom girl qui fait chier son son monde. Oh mon maquillage par là, oh mes habits comme si, oh mes ongles comme sa,** dit il en caricaturant une voix de fille**, une chichi pom pom quoi!**

**- N'importe quoi! Carmen n'est pas comme sa! C'est tout sauf une chichi pom pom crois moi!**

**- Si tu le dis. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?**

**- Toi tu rentres chez toi, ou je ne sais d'où tu viens, et moi je vais à l'épicier faire des courses. Il y a Renée et Phil qui rentres de leur vacance demain.**

**- Ok. On va faire des courses alors. Cool. J'ai deux, trois trucs à acheter, notre frigo est à sec.**

**- Euh... tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ou quoi? Je vais bien Jake, je peux y aller toute seule comme une grande. J'aurais bientôt 20 ans tu sais? Dans 3 semaines ma maman elle a dit!** Dis je en lui montrant 2 doigts, comme une petite fille toute excitée à l'idée de devenir grande.

**- Ah bon? Ta maman elle a dit sa?** Dit il avec ce ton condescendant que prenait les adultes pour parler aux tout petits comme s'ils étaient des idiots.

J' hochais la tête hâtivement pour lui répondre.

**- Et bien j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que ta maman racontes des cracks ma petite.**

**- C'est quoi des cracks monsieur?**

**- Des cracks c'est quand la maman est dans les vapes parce qu'elle a un peu trop fumé la moquette, donc elle se met à délirer et à raconter n'importe quoi à la pauvre petite qu'elle a. Par exemple elle dit que le ciel est bleu ou que l'herbe est verte, ou que les clowns sont drôles**

**- Mais ils sont rigolos les clowns, pas vrai? Hein monsieur, que les clowns ils sont rigolos?**

**- Non les clowns sont des abominables chasseurs de jouets pour enfants, tout droit sortis des films d'horreurs les plus sordides, ils les amusent d'abord pour qu'ils puissent gagner leur confiance et ensuite... ensuite... ah ah ah,** dit il avec une voix grave pleine se suspense

**- Monsieur vous me faites peur**. Dis je en m'agrippant à la portière.

**- Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui sont vraiment les clowns?**

J' hochais la tête pour dire « non » et commençai à sucer mon pouce.

C'était ça qui était bien avec Jacob. Il faisait toujours en sorte que je retrouve le sourire en me changeant les idées comme il le pouvait. Parfois on pouvais passer des heures à délirer, et dans ces moments là, plus rien ne comptait en dehors de nous deux et de nos petits mondes.

**- C'est dommage petite, tu ne sauras jamais le secret si bien garder de la véritable identité des clowns. Peut être la prochaine fois. Mais en attendant je dois aller faire des courses avec une autre petite qui se croît grande.**

**- Ok viens si tu veux. **Dis je en haussant les épaules.

**- Cool. Bon pousses toi je conduis.**

**- Hein? Qu'est ce que tu racontes tu ne vas pas laisser ta voiture ici!**

**- Si. je viendrais la chercher après.**

**- Mais... tu prends ta voiture et on se rejoins à l'épicerie pas loin de chez moi.**

**- Non. Je bougerais pas de cette voiture!** Fit il en croisant les bras pour bouder.

**- Jacob tu ne peux pas laisser ta voiture là, tu risques de te la faire voler.**

**- Je m'en fiche. **Il se mit à siffloter comme pour ne pas m'entendre.

**- Jake arrêtes sa. Jake fait pas l'enfant, JACOB!**

**- Ma maman m'as dis de ne pas parler aux inconnus.**

**- Oui ben ta maman elle raconte aussi des cracks!**

Il continua à siffloter.

**- Ok ok. Si c'est comme sa on ne bouges pas de là. **Dis je, moi aussi en croisant les bras.

**- Et si j'appelle Mike pour qu'il vienne chercher ma voiture ici?**

**- Sa dépend s'il est à l'appart. Mais je pense que c'est une meilleure idée que de la laisser là.**

Mike, Jacob, Tyler et Ben partageaient tout les quatre un des appartement du campus, tandis que Lauren, Jessica et Angéla en partageaient un autre. Carmen quant à elle résidait seule dans une immense chambre de la nouvelle résidence.

**- Allo Mike? C'est Jacob. Dis tu es toujours à l'appart?**

**...**

**- Parce qu'il y a ma voiture qui est garée au parking de l'air de jeux de middle city, tu peux venir la prendre pour la ramener à la maison s'il te plaît?**

**…**

**- Parce que là je ne retournes pas à la maison, je vais autre part mais sans ma caisse.**

**…**

**- Mais je t'en poses des questions moi.**

**…**

**- Oui oui je suis avec Bella, tu es content? Ramènes la moi, mec.**

**...**

**- En échange je ferais LE truc pour toi.**

**…**

**- Cool. Merci. J'ai un double des clés dans le premier tiroir de ma commode.**

**…**

**- Et la rayes pas ma caisse, sinon je te rayes aussi!**

**…**

**- Ok a plus bye.**

Sur ce il raccrocha le téléphone le sourire au lèvres.

**- Voilà c'est réglé. Ma voiture sera dans dans un garage bien au chaud.**

**- C'est quoi « LE truc » que tu as promis à Mike en échange?**

**- Je ne te dirais pas. C'est un truc entre mec.**

**- Allez quoi... dis moi... **suppliais je en faisant la moue.

**- Non! J'ai promis sur le code d'honneur des mecs que je ne dirais rien. Même lorsque je serais face à des tentatives de corruption!**

**- Mmmmméchant!**

**- Bon maintenant pousses toi je conduis.**

**- Je veux conduire ma voiture moi! Si tu voulais conduire tu n'avais qu'à prendre la tienne.**

**- Allez Bella ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte... écartes toi gentiment et je ne te ferais aucun mal.**

**- Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur?**

**- Ne m' obliges pas à me répéter. J'ai des armes contre toi.**

**- Mais moi aussi tu sais. **Dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil avec un regard coquin.

**- Oui sauf que les miennes, elles ne blessent personne.** Dit il avant de se lancer sur moi et de me faire des chatouilles.

**- Aaahhh ahhhha Jac...JACOB... ARRËTES... JAC... JACOOOOB... AAAAHHH... JAKE... JAKE... ma jambe... ouille... ma jambe**

**- ta jambe?** Il se releva et regarda plus bas.** Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta jambe?**

Je relevai ma robe et lui laissais admirer le massacre.

**- sssss! merde! Oh ma pauvre Bella chérieeeee! Comment tu t'es fais sa?**

Je me mis à sourire. Exactement la réaction que j'avais prévu de sa part.

**- Bah … tu me connais, je suis tombé une énième fois sauf que là apparemment le médecin à jugé que c'était grave.**

**- Mais sa fait combien de temps que tu me le caches?**

**- Je ne l'ai que depuis hier. J'ai même les béquilles qui vont avec,** dis je en lui désignant d'un signe de tête les béquilles situées en dessous des sièges arrières.

**- Et tu veux conduire avec sa? Allez pousse toi. Je vais te soulager. Sinon je recommence ma torture.**

**- Non. Non. C'est bon. Pas besoin. Tout sauf sa.**

Il savait que je craignais les chatouilles et que c'était l'arme ultime à utiliser contre moi.

Il descendit de la voiture pour faire le tour pendant que je me glissais du côté passager.

**- Allez quoi, accélères! Mais c'est qui cette mamie devant? Elle l'a eu où son permis? Au marché noir! Klaxonnes là Jacob! Elle m'énerve!**

**- Eh! C'est moi qui conduit ou c'est toi?**

**- Oui mais tu es trop lent! En plus l'autre devant, elle le fait exprès ou quoi? Doubles là je te dis!**

**- Bella c'est dangereux.**

**- Et alors, c'est elle le danger public. Avec une lenteur pareil ça incites à l'accident. Donc techniquement ce n'est pas de notre faute.**

**- Oui mais si c'est nous qui crevons...**

**- Ben on crèves c'est tout. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de pourrir sur Terre.**

**- C'est sa, fait ta maligne mais quand madame fossoyeuse arrivera tu seras la première à déguerpir.**

**- Qu'elle vienne cette madame fossoyeuse, elle ne me fait pas peur. En plus sa faux ne fait pas le poids face à mes béquilles héhéhé. En attendant, cette vieille dame devant me tape sur les nerfs.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, elle a tourné. Je tourne à gauche c'est sa?**

**- Jake**! M'offensais je. **Tu viens pratiquement tout les jours chez moi, et tu ne connais même pas le chemin, je suis outré. Et tu dis être mon meilleur ami? Pfff des clous. Au moins Carmen, elle, connaît le chemin les yeux fermés.**

**- Je plaisante Bella... juste envie de te faire râler, Bella la chouineuse. **Dit il en m'ébouriffant les les cheveux.

Je lui tira la langue en rigolant.

**- Et ne me compare pas à cette fille, **s'indigna t il.

**- Oh en parlant de Carmen, **continuais je sans prêter attention à ses remarques,** tu savais qu'elle avait un nouveau petit ami?**

**- Et en quoi est ce que ça me concerne? Ce n'est pas nouveau de toute façon.**

**- Je sais, c'est juste que ce mec est différent des autres, et entre eux sa m'a l'air plus sérieux.**

**- Ben c'est leur problème.**

**- Jacob! Je te dis qu'il est vraiment bien. On a déjeuné avec lui aujourd'hui et on a plutôt sympathisé. Jusqu'à ce que je pète mes plombs.**

Je vis sa mâchoire se tendre et ses doigts serrer le volant à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

**- Et il a dit quoi quand tu... tu sais... quand tu as fais ta crise?**

**- J'en sais rien, je suis parti sans demander mon reste. Mais du calme ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs je crois que je ne lui ais même pas dit au revoir. Il doit me prendre pour une malpolie.**

**- Bella... Bella... Bella. Tu piques une crise de colère pour une banalité d'usage devant un mec que tu connais à peine, et tout ce qui te tracasse c'est que tu ne lui ais pas dis au revoir? Parfois j'ai du mal à te suivre tu sais.**

**- Ben quoi, j'aurais pu au moins alléger les charges retenues contre moi.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- J'ai une idée! Et si on organisait un barbecue avec tout le monde, ce samedi chez moi? D'un, sa permettra de voir tout le monde avant les débuts des cours, et de deux, vous pourriez faire connaissance avec Edward. En plus je pourrais lui dire mon au revoir, et même un bonjour.**

**- S'il vient!**

**- Mais bien sûr qu'il viendra! Qui dit non à un barbecue entre potes?**

**- Peut être un mec à qui se ne sont pas ses potes!**

**- Dans le monde de belly belle, tout le monde est pote. Gares toi sur le bas côté, comme sa demain, sa sera plus facile pour moi pour ressortir quand j'irais les chercher à l'aéroport.**

**- Ok chef Swan.**

J'écrivis dans la voiture, un texto que j'enverrais à tout le monde, sauf à Carmen, avec l'information du barbecue chez moi pour le samedi. Elle, avait droit à un texto spéciale dans lequel je m'excusais encore et lui demandais de prévenir Edward. Pendant ce temps Jacob rentrait les courses dans la maison. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer que je pouvais marcher toute seule et que c'était à sa que servait les béquilles mais il avait absolument tenu à revenir me chercher pour « m'escorter » jusqu'à la maison.

_ Rahhh tout ce que je déteste, la chevalerie!_

T_iens, tu es de retour inconscient de malheur?_

_ Je m'étais éclipsée, trop de situations gênantes pour moi. _

_ Oh la lâcheuse!_

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant j'avais du me donner en spectacle dans le restaurant, d'abord j'agressais cette vielle dame et après j'agressais le serveur!

_ J'y retourne plus sa c'est sur! _

_ Et mais attends vieille dame... vieille dame... oh mais oui! C'était la même sur la route! _

_ Oh la salope! _

_ Sa tu l'as dit! Elle a voulu me faire payer pour notre bazar au restaurant c'est pour sa qu'elle faisait exprès de rouler à 2 à l'heure sur la route! _

_ J'avais raison alors elle le faisait exprès! _

**- Allez ma belle, grimpe dans mes bras, c'est l'heure de rejoindre ton château.**

**- Jake, je peux très bien marcher toute seule. eh... eh... eh... qu'est ce que tu fais? Poses moi! POSES MOI TOUT DE SUITE JACOB EUGENE BLACK!**

**- Bah tu parles trop alors j'agis. Je t'ai dis que je n'allais pas te laisser marcher toute seule, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu protestes!**

**- Poses moi par terre**! Hurlais je en essayant désespérément de lui donner des coups avec mes pieds.

**- Trop tard Bella, trop tard. Estimes toi heureuse, toutes les filles rêvent d'être porté comme une mariée jusqu'à leur maison.**

**- Pas moi!**

**- De toute façon, c'est de notoriété publique, que Bella fais toujours tout à l'envers.**

Il me porta jusque dans le canapé, au salon, là où il me posa, pendant que je continuais de bouder.

**- C'est bon fais pas ta tête de mule. Tu es arrivé sans te tordre ou te casser encore quelque chose.**

**- Ha, parce que tu ne me crois pas capable d'un tel exploit?**

**- Franchement? NON!**

**- Ben tu sais quoi... moi non plus!**

On se mît tout les deux rigoler surement en pensant au nombre de fois où j'avais cru arriver à la maison vivante et qu'au dernier moment soit je me prenais les pieds dans le tapis, ou alors je me cognais la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et même parfois je tombais sans raison particulière, juste mes pieds qui voulaient entrer en contact direct avec le sol. Il retourna ensuite fermer les portes de la voiture et celle de la maison.

Je venais d'attraper mes béquilles pour m'aider à me lever quand Jacob me stoppa net.

**- Tu comptes aller où comme sa?**

**- Dans la cuisine. Faudrait peut être penser à ranger les courses, tu ne crois pas?**

**- Assieds toi, je vais le faire. Je t'ai dis que tu ne devais pas bouger de là.**

**- C'est bon Jake. Je ne vais pas fondre, je ne suis pas en sucre. J'ai bien réussi à me débrouiller toute seule depuis hier alors je peux bien continuer.**

**- Oui mais maintenant que je suis là, je suis à ton service. Dis moi ce que tu veux faire et je le ferais pour toi.** Dit il en imitant une voix robotisée.

**- Je veux que tu me laisses faire ce que je veux faire.**

**- Hiiiinnnnn. Demande erronée. Cette demande ne fait pas partie de ma base de données.**

**- Je veux que Jacob Black, vire le plancher de chez moi.**

**- Hiiiinnnnn. Toujours erronée. Cette demande ne fait pas partie de ma base de données.**

**- Bah elle est nulle alors ta base de données! ** Soufflais je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Jacob retourna dans la cuisine afin de ranger les courses vu que j'étais dispensé de me lever. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que je devrais mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison avant le retour de mes parents demain.

_Autant en profiter pendant que Jacob est là, pour qu'il me donne un coup de main!_

_Mais je croyais que tu te débrouillais très bien toute seule?_

_Et bien quoi... il s'est si gentiment proposé pour tout faire alors au point où nous en sommes, je vais me gêner pour l'utiliser!_

_Oh l'opportuniste! _

Et voilà que sa recommence je me reparle à moi même. Je me mis à sourire face à cette folie que je développais.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? **Me demanda Jacob qui venait d'entrer au salon.

**- Il y a que j'ai faim! M'exclamai je. Jake chériiiii, qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir? Moi je ne peux pas me lever pour faire à manger, et c'est toi qui l'a dis!**

**- Hum... tu sais bien que je suis nul en cuisine... hum... **dit il en réfléchissant,** des sandwichs sa te dit?**

**- Non mais comme je sais que c'est le maximum que tu puisse faire alors, oui sa me va.**

**- Ok va pour des sandwichs! Bacon, salade, fromage?**

**- Comme toujours.**

**- Sa marche. Je reviens dans 10minutes. En attendant tu veux que je t'allumes la télé?**

**- Oui je veux bien. Merci.**

Il alluma la télé, puis posa la télécommande sur la table basse qui se situais au milieu du salon, entre le meuble télé, les 2 canapés et le fauteuil, qui la contournaient en formant un U.

**- Jaaaake? Tu peux me passer la télécommande s'il te plait?**

**- Euh... t'exagères pas un peu là Bella? Tu aurais pu te lever pour la prendre, la table n'est même pas à 1 mètre du canapé.**

**- Oui mais tu m'a dit de ne pas bouger de là. Alors je ne bouges pas. Pour une fois que je t'écoutes ne te plains pas.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais tu ne m'auras pas si vite Tiens la télécommande **dit il avec une voix mielleuse, en me la passant,** et que veux tu d'autre Bella chérie, dis moi, tu auras tout ce que tu veux sauf qu'en échange...** murmura t il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du mien.

on y est, je me disais bien que sa cachait un truc.

**- Non c'est bon. Ramènes moi mon sandwich et sa iras.**

Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me demander. Toujours le même sujet qui fâchait entre nous, celui d'un « nous » justement. Ce nous, que Jacob voulait voir autrement que la manière dont je le définissais. Il savait ce que je pensais et que malgré moi je n'arrivais pas à le prendre comme un petit ami potentiel. Bizarrement pour moi il était beaucoup plus que sa. les petits amis à l'image de Carmen, ils partaient , d'autres venaient, ils étaient presque interchangeables, mais Jacob lui ne pourra jamais être remplacés dans ma vie. Jamais. La place qu'il occupait dans mon cœur était très importante mais, c'était bien sa le problème il y avait un mais, il y avait cet espace vide au fond de moi que je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas remplir. J'aurais voulu, oh oui, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il le remplisse amplement cet espace. Sa aurais été si simple, pour moi et pour lui. Car je savais que cette situation le faisait souffrir, je le voyais sur chaque trait de son visage quand je m'approchais trop près de lui, quand il me prenait dans ses bras ou quand parfois nous étions si proches que nos souffles se mêleraient presque, ces moments là étaient un vrai calvaire pour lui, son enfer personnel. Et je le savais. Malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de lui, j'étais toujours une égoïste perfide et sans cœur. Mais un jour sa patience aura des limites. Un jour, comme tout être humain normalement constitué, il sera las de souffrir et aura lui aussi envie de connaître le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un qui sera à la hauteur de ses sentiments. Et ce jour là, il partira. Il partira et je n'aurais pas le droit de le retenir. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux et je dus usé de toutes mes forces et de nombreuses respirations pour les retenir. Je ne voulais pas que Jake vienne me trouver dans cet état. Il en avait déjà trop fait pour moi, aujourd'hui.

**- Et voilà, un sandwich bacon, salade, fromage fait par le plus grand sandwichier qui soit!**

**- ça n'existe pas sandwichier. Merci **dis je en prenant le sandwich qu'il me tendait. Je me relevait un peu et m'assis dans le canapé pour qu'il puisse s'installer à côté de moi.

**- De rien. Et alors si j'ai envie de le dire, je le dis. Sinon comment alors, appellerais t-on celui qui fait les sandwichs? **Dit il en mordant dans le sien.

**- J'en sais rien moi, sandwichman?**

**- Pfff, c'est pire. Je préfères nettement mon sandwichier.**

**- Dis le comme tu veux, mais c'est vrai qu'il sont bon tes sandwichs. Tu as mis quoi comme sauce dedans du ketchup?**

**- Héhé. Non en fait, au lieu de mettre que du ketchup, je l'ai mélangé avec un peu de mayonnaise, une pointe de moutarde et une petite sauce secrète. Mais sa tu ne le sauras pas.**

**- Allez quoi, dis moi comme sa je pourrais les refaire.**

**- Non! Si tu en veux, tu n'as qu'à me demander.**

**- Mais je me demandes comment tu arrives à faire des sandwichs aussi bon alors que tu ne sais même pas cuisiner?**

**- Tout est dans le mélange, tu vois. Je t'expliques...**

Il partit dans un monologue où il m'expliquait toute l'importance de ne pas mélanger le porc avec le bœuf parce que sa changeait le goût de l'un ou de l'autre et un tas d'autres mélanges à faire ou à ne pas faire que je n'ai pas retenu vu que je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je ponctuais ses phrases parfois avec des hochements de tête, tout en mangeant mon sandwich. Lui bien sûr avait déjà finit le sien.

_Il se devrait se trouver un ami avec qui il pourra parler pendant des heures de bouffes parce que c'est pas moi qui l'écouterais tout les jours me débiter en long en large et travers l'histoire du sandwich._

**- Jake, quand tu auras finis, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main pour ranger un peu?**

**- Hein? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ranger, elle est bien la maison!**

**- Mais non, mais non... regarde il y a un peu de poussière sur la télé et sur le meuble là aussi...**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, il n'y a pas de poussière.**

**- Si regarde! **M'exclamais je en commençant à me lever pour lui montrer

**- D'accord d'accord, il y a de la poussière, rassieds toi.**

**- Et il y aussi des traces sur le parquet...**

**- mais de quel traces... d'accord il y a des traces, **se résigna t il quand il vit que j'allais de nouveau me lever pour lui montrer.

**- Eh mais tu vas me laisser me lever oui?**

**- Non! Déjà que quand tu as tes deux pieds c'est limite, mais un seul, c'est la catastrophe assuré. T'inquiètes pas, je sais le faire. En plus c'est toi qui m'a montré comment faire.**

Je me rappelais la première fois que j'avais fait le ménage avec Jake. On avait 13 ans et on était au collège. Sa faisait quelques mois que ma mère était définitivement partis de la maison. Alors ne vivant plus qu'avec Charlie, c'était moi qui m'occupait de tout et parfois entre les cours, les tâches ménagères et mes amis je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête et j'en ressortais épuisé. Un jour, alors qu'on avait prévu d'aller à un feu de camp sur la plage de la Push ( la réserve Quileute où habitait Jacob), j'étais à deux doigts d'annuler parce que j'avais trop de chose à faire et que j'allais ressortir complètement fatigué. Mais comme il tenait absolument à ce que j'y aille (et plus tard je su pourquoi), il a voulu que je lui montre comment faire, comme ça à deux sa irait beaucoup plus vite. Et depuis, il m'aidait parfois à la maison, pour que je passe moins de temps dans les tâches et plus de temps avec lui.

**- Mais je peux faire tout ce qui ne nécessite pas trop de déplacement. Moi je ranges , je fais la poussière et je passes la serpillère et toi tu passes l'aspirateur c'est bon?**

**- Euh... le travail n'est pas un peu déséquilibré là?**

**- Ok. je ranges, je fais la poussière; tu passes l'aspirateur et la serpillère. Sa te vas?**

**- Oui, mais d'abord de la musique.**

Il se dirigea vers la chaine hifi,et mis un cd. Supermassive black hole de muse, résonna aux quatre coins de la pièce.

**- Jake, baisse un peu le volume!**

**- Mais non, sa motive,** dit il en faisant des grands gestes avec ses mains au rythme de la musique. Sa façon particulière à lui de se préparer à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

**- Tu es au courant que le ménage n'est pas un sport de combat? **Dis je en m'esclaffant.

**- S'en est un. On lutte contre les microbes, les poussières et autres qui essaient de s'infiltrer dans les recoins de la maison.**

**- Ouais si tu le dis. Bon, armé? **Demandais je en levant mon éponge et autres produits que je tenais en main.

**- OUI!** Répondis t il en me brandissant le plumeau à poussière dans une main et l'aspirateur dans l'autre.

**- Prêt? À l'attaque!** criais je.

Nous nous élançâmes à travers la maison, nettoyant là où il fallait nettoyer, traquant la poussière et autres traces tout cela au rythme de la musique. Toutes les pièces y avaient eu droit, le salon ,la cuisine, les deux salles de bains et même les trois chambres situées à l' étage: celle de Renée et Phil, la mienne et la chambre d'amis qui ce soir serait utilisé par Jacob.

Au bout de trois longues heures, on étaient affalé sur le sofa, épuisé.

**- Sa y es on a enfin fini! **M'exclamais je

**- Ouais. C'était du boulot. **fit Jacob.

**- Maintenant je vais prendre une bonne douche et filer me coucher. Je n'en peux plus.**

**- Je t'accompagnes? **Me demanda t il

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui balançais un coussin en me levant.

**- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi!**

**- Je plaisantes, **s'excusa t il en me tenant la main par dessus le canapé**.**

**- Ouais ouais. Par contre je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'étage.**

Ce qu'il fît sans autre commentaire. La douche fût tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réparateur après cette journée chargée en émotions et en péripéties. L'eau qui ruisselait sur ma peau me libéra d'une bonne dose de tension. Je me sentais bien, fraîche et vivante et en même temps si fatiguée et tellement vide. Ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant c'était du sommeil. Me coucher, dormir et rien d'autre, comme je l'avais tant souhaité cet après midi ,toute seule dans ma voiture. Je m'enveloppais dans mon peignoir et sortis de la salle de bain pour y laisser entrer Jacob. Il n'avait pas besoin d'emprunter des affaires à Phil puisqu'il lui restait ici certains vêtements, que j'avais ressortis, datant de sa dernière nuit passé à la maison, soit il y a une semaine.

J'enfilais rapidement un pyjama avant de me fondre dans mon lit.

La salle de bain étant la pièce collée ma chambre, j'entendais le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Cette même eau qui m'avait fait tant de bien, j'espérais qu'elle en fasse aussi à Jacob et qu'elle le soulageait tout comme elle m'avait soulagé. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais le son de l'eau me berça et je commençai à m'endormir. Un temps plus tard, encore à demi éveillé, je sentis le souffle chaud de Jacob sur ma joue et l'entendis me murmurer « bonne nuit ma belle » seulement le sommeil l'emportais trop et je ne pus lui répondre me dirigeant déjà vers des terres inconnues.

_Jacob Eugène Black, mon ami, mon sauveur, toujours là pour rattraper mes chutes mais jusqu'à quand?_


End file.
